


A letter to the past | A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: "Dear Harry, if you are reading this I am dead."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. This part is only to show the cover for the story. Chapter two is the start of the story.

**Description**

**"Dear Harry, if you are reading this I am dead."**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Albus Dumbledore had died and Harry had been left with a lot of unanswered questions; what was he going to do now? He knew he had to look for the Horcruxes but he didn't know where to begin. He just wished he could have learnt more from Dumbledore before he had died. Harry sighed, sitting on the edge of his neatly made bed at Hogwarts. The red of the Gryfindor dorm made Harry feel warm, the suns ray's a heavy contrast to Harry's dull mood. It was almost empty in here now, only Harry remained in a futile attempt to avoid leaving the castle's walls. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. He wouldn't find answers there.

Finally, Harry stood up and took one last walk to the late headmaster's office, wishing to say farewell one last time. It must have been fate for Harry to walk there because Harry was not alone when he arrived. There was an ominous presence, papers flying all around Harry until one fell neatly at the foot of Harry. It was in a red envelope, much like a howler. Harry opened it, scared of what the letter may read. Once he opened it, he gasped. The handwriting was unmistakable - the letter had been written by Albus Dumbledore.

_'Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am now dead. I am sorry, Harry. I know I left you with a lot of unanswered questions. I am sure you are getting ready to start your quest in finding all the Horcruxes that Tom Riddle had made. I'm afraid you must ditch that plan now, Harry. It is time for plan B._

_You see, some things are better left unweathered and I know I ask too much of you Harry but I need one last thing from you. Harry, as you know Tom has done many bad things as an adult. He killed your parents, he tortured and killed many others and he even tried to kill you as a baby. But as a child, nobody saw these things coming. They saw a nice, respectful young man with many talents. Perhaps if we were to bring out the best of him none of this would have happened._

_What I am getting at Harry is, simply, you must go back in time and save everybody who died at the dark lord's hand. You must befriend Tom Riddle and show him that he can love. Remember Harry, the Tom Riddle you will meet has not committed any of the wrongs lord Voldemort has. You must remember that or the mission will fail. If this does not work, if he truly cannot love, then there will be no other option but to kill him. There is a drink in the goblet on my desk. Drink it and all will become clear. You won't be able to come back as the barrier will close forever. Farewell Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

Silence. Harry had never been so shocked in his life. He knew however that Dumbledore was right. Shakily, Harry walked to the desk and picked up the goblet with both hands. The drink smelt like mint, chocolate and freshly baked bread.

"For my family, for my friends, for wizards and muggles alike," Harry said. He drank it but found the taste did not match up to the scent, tasting strangely like goblin piss. Once he had drank it the room began to swirl and the whole of Dumbledores plan appeared in Harry's mind. Harry Lotter, fourteen, transfer from Durmstrang. Black and white faded into more of a reddish hue, making his eyes feel sore as he spun through time. Then it stopped. He was in the great hall as if he had always been there. He was with the first years. He felt awkward as he knew everybody could see that he was older.

Slowly, Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, his eyes scanning to see if he could see the boy that had brought him here. Sure enough, Harry's eyes landed on none other than Tom Riddle. He was sat, watching the sorting unfold. He seemed happy to be here yet he didn't smile or anything. He seemed cold. Harry _hated _Tom. He knew that he would have to move away from that in order to get closer to Tom.

"Harry Lotter." Albus Dumbledore called out. Harry walked up shakily, aware that for this plan to work he would have to be sorted into Slytherin. The hat was placed on his head and it laughed slightly. _'Hello, Harry Potter.' _Of course, the hat fucking knew. _'I know that you have been here before. You were Gryffindor. Now I don't know what stupid hat sorted you because you are a -'_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. The Slytherin table cheered. Harry walked over to the table and sat down opposite Tom, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious that he was interested in him. Harry watched the rest of the sorting before the feast began. The feast was the same as it was in the future. Everyone on Gryffindor stocked their plates high but the Slytherins seemed to have more etiquette. Harry followed suit, wanting to fit in. It wasn't long before the chatter begins, Harry staying quiet in an attempt to listen. Tom only really spoke when spoken too, seemingly uninterested in idle chatter. 

"Lotter, was it? My name is Riddle, Tom Riddle." Tom said, seemingly bored of the chatter around him and trying to find a scapegoat. "Please help me drown out these unintellectual idiots. I really could use somebody to help me out."

"Well, maybe you should shut them up. Harry, Harry Lotter." Tom reminded Harry of Draco, drawling, irritating. Harry snorted, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice while trying his best to look amused. Harry couldn't help but hate the boy in front of him. He just tried to remember that he hadn't killed his parents. Not yet, anyway. Harry didn't want to get too involved straight away and ruin everything. Harry kept mostly to himself, not having much of an appetite due to the confusion of being here. After dinner, they all retired to their dormitory's, Harry, having slept in the Gryffindor commons, was not used to the cold of the dormitory. He didn't get any sleep, instead, he shivered and thought about the strangeness of it all. What was going on?

Everyday Harry had to see the boy who became the man who killed his parents and it made a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. He was angry, frustrated. Why did he have to be here? He would never be able to see Ron and Hermione again. He would have to act now before it was too late and Tom would be beyond love. Harry approached Tom and thought about what he could say to him that would motivate him to be friends with him. It was hard but Harry came up with something.

"Riddle. I know you are a half-blood. I am too." Harry told Tom, waiting for Tom's response. Tom's widened and he seemed embarrassed and hurt as if he didn't want anybody to know that which he probably didn't. It was frowned upon to be anything less than a pureblood in Slytherin. "Also, I know what it is like to be a poor orphan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to find out, I will keep it a secret. And I can speak to snakes. Me and you are the only ones in the world who can. It means that we should be friends. We could learn together."

"How do you know this? What is wrong with you?" Tom shot back, looking very hurt. Harry shot something back in pastletounge and Tom was stunned. He seemed shocked to find someone else with his rare talent. Tom put his hand out to shake Harry's. "Okay, friends it is."


	3. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Harry and Tom's relationship progress?

Harry and Tom had been 'friends' for just over a week and Harry was finding it disconcerting that Tom seemed overly normal. He was kind, caring and studious. But Tom seemed like he was actually enjoying Harry's company. Harry couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying the company of Tom, though. He loved how Tom reminded him of Hermione. Tom had been in the library with Harry, trying to find out more about speaking to snakes. He had read all the books in the library about speaking to animals but hadn't found a single one that mentioned the ability to speak to snakes.

"Why can we speak to snakes?" Tom asked, annoyed after looking and looking. Harry sighed, crossing his legs on the uncomfortable wooden chairs. His spine ached from sitting on them for so long. He knew he couldn't just tell Tom why he could speak to snakes. Tom already lusted for power so Harry tried to change his course of action. As he had been reading he had learnt about a spell that required a very special ingredient; love. The spell would make it possible for them to be able to speak to all matter of creatures.

"Tom, look at this," Harry said, putting the book in front of Tom. Harry couldn't help but love the way that Tom would read every word intensely, yearning for the knowledge embedded in each line, embroided in each word. Tom seemed at lust for power itself or more at lust for knowledge. Harry smiled, the look of interest making Harry excited. "I knew you'd like it! Now, all we have to do is think of the person we love the most and-"

"But, Harry, I don't love anybody," Tom said, looking down at the book with a small frown. Harry could see that Tom really wanted to learn this and in order to learn this, he knew he needed to learn love first. "Harry, you need to teach me how to love."

Later that night, Harry layed awake thinking about those words. _Harry, you need to teach me how to love. _Harry heard somebody getting out of bed and walking over to his. Harry opened his eyes and saw Tom looming over him, looking very handsome in his pyjamas even in the dark. Without saying a word, Tom crawled under the duvet and closed the four posters curtains, resting his head next to Harrys. Tom was freezing, Harry noted as Tom's foot accidentally touched his own. Harry grabbed Tom's hand and held it in his, trying to warm it up. Tom curled into Harry, freezing. Harry was fine sharing the heat.

"Harry, what does love feel like?" Tom asked in a whisper. Harry thought to his friends and to his crushes, as well as his family. He had loved Sirius and loads others. He paused for a moment. He tried to think about the feeling but found it hard to describe. It felt different depending on who you loved.

"It feels like magic. Like you are so powerful and nothing can take that power away from you. It feels like everything is right. But when love goes wrong, it feels like you are going to die." Harry said, frowning at the last part. He thought about Sirius' death as well as his mothers and fathers. "But when love goes right it feels amazing like you will never come down from the magic love possess."

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Tom asked, curious to learn more. His hand laid on Harry's chest now, feeling the heat even through the thin layer of heat. Harry nodded and thought about Cho and Ginny. Although he missed them, he found he missed them at least. "What do you do with people you love?"

"Well, I've never had sex before I've only, well, you know..." Harry said, not sparing any details. Tom looked confused, not knowing what Harry meant. Harry sighed, knowing that he'd have to spell it out to Tom. Tom didn't know much of anything like this really. Maybe that is why Tom went evil in Harry's time. Harry knew that Tom was going to get embarrassed by the next thing he was going to say. "You know, masturbate."

Still confused, Tom came closer to Harry and looked him in the eyes. Harry smiled at Tom's innocence. Harry was debating showing Tom but knew that Tom would need a better understanding first before he would do anything with him. He'd want him to want it before he did anything. Harry turned over so that he was looking at Tom directly as he spoke. Tom looked really innocent, never having heard of these things yet.

"It's when you play with your private parts. It makes you feel good. Like, sex but without the other person." Harry whispered to Tom, trying to explain to him. Tom flushed deeply, moving his gaze away from Harry. Harry was worried he had said something wrong and panicked a little. "Tom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Show me," Tom said suddenly. He wanted to know everything that might help him learn about love. He and Harry were friends after all so surely this was okay. Harry was shocked, to say the least. He was stunned yet he obliged. He paused for a second, not wanting to do anything wrong. Before he did anything Harry asked Tom if he wanted to show him on himself or on Tom. "On - on me, please."

There was a brief pause before Tom felt Harry's lips brush over his smooth skin, from his stomach up to his neck. Harry paused for a second, his hot breath warming Tom's cold skin. Tom waited, anticipation building up inside of him. He was nervous, having never felt anything like this before. Tom felt a hand on his member, playing with it loosely as Harry made his way up to Tom's lips and kissed him

Tom moaned, his face heating up in the darkness of the room. Harry removed his lips and replaced them with his hand, demanding Tom to surrender to quiet. Harry pulled out his wand and with a small whisper of Lumos Maxima, the inside of the four-poster bed's curtains lit up and now Harry could see Tom in all his glory. His brown hair was perfectly curly, and his eyes shone now in the light, full of unsatisfied lust. Harry swallowed, his own lust showing in his emerald green eyes. Tom looked confused yet turned on by the feeling Harry was showing him, letting himself be consumed by it. Harry moved so that Harry could rub their crotches together, feeling the need for release himself. It felt amazing, knowing that each movement sent pleasure not just through him but also through Tom made everything feel so much more spectacular. Harry gasped quietly, their bodies moving as one.

Pleasure building inside him, Tom moaned into Harry's hand and Harry tried his best to keep quiet despite the pleasure building in his own body. Harry kept the movement of their hips going, Tom's cheeks flushed red. His eyes were closed, his whole body consumed in pleasure. Harry speed up as Tom's hips started to buckle. Tom orgasmed, his face full of unweathered pleasure and shock. Tom hadn't expected it to feel this amazing. As he orgasmed Tom reached up to Harry and dug his nails into Harry's back. This alone was enough to cause Harry to climax and he did, an uncontrollable wave of pleasure sweeping over him. Once they had finished Harry said nox, the light disappearing replaced by darkness. Harry gave Tom one last kiss and they fell asleep, both wrapped into this warm embrace.

Harry and Tom didn't speak about that night after that, instead of focusing on trying to be able to speak to all the animals. Though, in secret, both boys longed for it to happen again. It had been almost a week and Christmas was fast approaching. Tom and Harry were both excited to be alone (well, mostly) at Christmas and be able to spend it together, perhaps being able to at least talk about what had happened that night.

But they kept close, Tom feeling weird calling Harry a friend. Did friends really do that sort of thing together? Harry wanted to make sure that plan B was working well. He wanted to save the wizarding world by doing the most important thing;

He was going to save Tom Riddle from himself.


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for the present Harry."

Hogwarts was covered in a thick blanket of snow, the grounds a white winter paradise. Hogwarts was decorated with tinsel, candles and Christmas trees, strange ornaments hanging all over the place. Even the dungeons were colourful this time of year, making the dull dwelling a beautiful place to sit and open gifts. There were stockings hanging over the fireplace, the fire tickling the frosty air. Although only Tom and Harry were in the Slytherin commons, it felt lively as if there were many more running about this happy morning.

It was Christmas day and Harry had a present for Tom. It wasn't much but he just hoped that Tom liked it. He was sure that Tom wouldn't like the holiday and wanted him to enjoy this year as much as possible. When Tom woke up he groaned, annoyed that it was Christmas day. Harry swallowed, nervous to be giving this boy a present. Harry walked over to Tom and handed him a little neatly wrapped parcel. Tom looked at him, stunned. He opened his mouth to say something but seemingly couldn't. He opened it carefully, the excitement growing in his eyes. Inside of the parcel was a diary with Toms name engraved in the back, slightly like the one Harry had seen in his second year at Hogwarts.

"I - thank you, Harry. I love it. I'm sorry for not getting you anything in return." Tom said, a warm smile spreading on his face. He clinged onto the diary, not wanting to ever let go of it. Harry smiled, knowing that he had chosen the right present. He didn't care that he didn't have one in return. All he cared about was that look on Tom's face. He just wanted Tom to smile like that all the time. "Let's go down for breakfast, Harry."

Later that night, the two were worn out from a long day of fun. Tom was irritated that Harry hadn't let him study but succumbed to it anyway. Tom and Harry sat on Tom's bed in the otherwise empty dorm room. Harry and Tom talked about nothing before both of them looked at each other. Tom was the one to speak in the end. 

"I can't stop the feeling in my tummy and my privets it's all I think about it has really been affecting my work I find it hard to concentrate and I really want you to make me feel like that again so my mind could just rest because I don't want to feel so clogged up like I can't keep this inside of me forever-" Tom gasped as Harry's lips met his in a fit of uncontrollable lust. Harry had felt it too and even when he masturbated the feeling wouldn't go away. Harry pulled down Tom's trousers and underwear before taking off his own. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, we could make each other feel good from our mouths," Harry explained. Tom nodded, the anticipation building in him. Harry smiled before angling it so that Tom's cock met his lips and Harry's met Tom's. Harry took Tom's member first, letting it fill his mouth. Tom moaned, his lips parting. Harry used this opportunity to get his member in Tom's mouth. Tom chocked but that only turned Harry on further. It felt so good. Harry moaned while sucking Tom's cock, sending vibrations down Tom and Tom returned the same. "Mhmmm."

Harry sucked and swirled his tongue around Tom's erect member. It tasted salty yet sweet at the same time, the taste of perfection to Harry's palet. He made sure to keep his teeth away from Tom's cock, not wanting to hurt him. Harry pulled Tom's cock out of his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to play with the head of Tom's penis. Tom moaned, the feeling making it hard to concentrate on sucking Harry back in return. He felt like he was flying. How did Harry make him feel this way?

Tom tried to imitate Harry although Harry had no experience either, not that it didn't feel amazing. Tom could barely tell. Every fibre of Tom's being was enveloped in this moment; nothing else mattered but this feeling, but him and Harry. Harry moaned again, thrusting his cock deeper into Tom's throat. This was the tipping point for Tom as he came into Harry's mouth, his hips buckling forcing his member deeper into Harry's throat. Tom moaned into Harry's cock, trying to focus on making Harry cum but the feeling was overwhelming. Once Tom had finished Harry didn't stop. He wanted to introduce something more to Tom if he was willing. 

"Tom, do you want me to show you another pleasure tonight?" Tom nodded eagerly, his dick hardening already. Harry bent Tom over the bed before he started stretching out his ass with his fingers. Tom moaned, surprised that this could even feel good. Once Tom was stretched out enough for it not to hurt, Harry ran his hand over his own member to make sure that it was lubricated enough. Once he was satisfied he lined his cock up with Tom's tight ass and entered slowly. Tom's toes curled as he did so, his fingers white from gripping the covers so tight. This feeling was amazing. It hurt a little but he trusted Harry. "Is this okay?"

Tom moaned in answer, his cheeks redder than ever. Harry began speeding up his thrusts, Tom rocking back and forth with each thrust. Harry felt amazing. His own moans melted into the air, everything feeling amazing. He reached over to Tom's dick, deciding to show Tom the ultimate bliss. Tom let out a high-pitched moan, the mixture of a handjob and being fucked being everything and more for Tom. The thought of Tom feeling so good made Harry come close to the edge so he fucked Tom harder, faster and deeper. Tom's moans filled the room and Harry fucked him and gave him a handjob, the pace of both fast.

"Harry, I-I'm going to cum again," Tom said at the end of his teether. It was okay though because Harry was too. With just a few more thrusts, the two boys shared a moment of orgasmic bliss, both falling into a mess of sweat on the bed. Both were out of breath and panting, feeling better than either ever had in their lives. After a few long minutes, Tom asked a question Harry didn't know how to answer. "Harry, what are we?"

The whole Christmas holidays were filled with bliss, them making the most of the empty dorm. Every night they would give each other the best feeling in the universe. Harry knew now that he was in love with the boy who became the man who killed his parents. He was in love with Tom Riddle. He was smart, cunning, attractive, tentative, sexy, handsome, he was everything. Tom wasn't the selfish boy he thought he would be. He was amazing. Plan B had to be a success. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tom. Harry and Tom were sad to see term start. It meant that everyone would come home and they would have to sneak their alone time in carefully. Tom was writing in his diary when Harry walked in, sitting opposite him. Harry tried to peer over but Tom hid it, blushing deeply. Harry let a laugh escape him, knowing exactally what Tom was writing about.

"You know, I am really proud of you. You are going to be an amazing wizard." Harry said, smiling. Harry was so happy. The plan Dumbledore had come up with was way better than plan A. Harry loved being here with Tom and although he missed his friends, it was worth it for this. "I care about you a lot."

"Thank you, Harry. I think I am starting to understand what l-love feels like."


	5. Kirā-Joō

_Tom loves me?_ Harry could not stop thinking about it, his mind constantly toying with the fact Tom actually could love someone. He was thrilled. The plan was working and Harry and Tom could be together. But what if Tom was wrong? What if what Tom felt was not love at all but lust? Harry put his pillow over his head and groaned, unable to sleep. He put his hands down his pants, rubbing his cock in a vain attempt to rid his mind of these thoughts

_His true love, Tom, moaning as he took Harry in his mouth. Tom moaned, all because of Harry. his cheeks redder than ever. Harry moved to his ass, began speeding up his thrusts, Tom rocking back and forth with each thrust. Harry felt amazing. His own moans melted into the air. Tom let out a high-pitched moan. The thought of Tom feeling so good made Harry come close to the edge so he fucked Tom harder, faster and deeper. Tom's moans filled the room, causing Harry to go into overdrive._ Harry sped up wanking, ignoring everything that had been bothering him. Finally, Harry came but the feeling didn't go away. He wanted Tom. 

Sighing, Harry sat up. It was at moments such as these that he wished he had his invisibility cloak. If he did he'd go and walk around the castle. He did so without his cloak, favouring the chill of the late winter air, tired of being condemned to Hogwarts all he wanted was to be free. He walked through Hogwarts, glad that Filtch wasn't the one guarding these halls.

He found himself at the edge of the forbidden forest, the chill of the night starting to meet his pale skin. He walked in, feeling oddly confident. As he walked in he trod on frosty grass, the crisp soft-crunch just meeting his pink-tipped ears. There were periwinkle blue flowers starting to flower beneath the last splatterings of snow, the tops of their petals frosty-cold. The trees were still bare despite the cold, their grand statures still not covering the midnight moon. It was lucky for Harry that the last full moon had just passed, or he might not have been so safe in the forest. It smelt like wet grass and firewood, each sound deafening. Each step Harry took seemed to disturb the lonely forest. The moonlight projected it's light in ripples. each step distorting it with the moving on the trees. 

Hours and hours past and daylight was beginning to cast upon the forest, making it seem less dangerous. Harry knew that he should walk back now and turned around, finding himself in a maze of trees and bushes. It seemed slightly greener despite the lack of leaves but Harry was more focused on trying to get back to Hogwarts. 

_"Kill... kill... must eat..."_ Harry jumped out of his skin at the voice. He quickly drew his wand, standing his ground. He looked all around him, trying to find the source of the voice. He looked all around him - more than once - but could not find whoever it was. The voice kept on repeating what was said over and over again until Harry looked down and he saw a Boa Constrictor. Harry blinked, not expecting to see one so far away from their usual habitat. Perhaps Hagrid had let this one go, finding him too hard to keep secret in his dorm. The snake was just a foot shorter than Harry, making it to five foot. Her scales were tan and aburn, the markings on her like hourglasses. Her eyes were black slits, both scanning the scene around her.

_"Stop! Listen to me. I need your help. If you help me get back to Hogwarts I will feed you." _Harry said, pleased that it was a snake and not a more dangerous creature. Harry loved snakes; sure, they could kill but Harry loved talking to them. The snake hissed at him and led the way, excited to get a meal. _"So, what brings you here?"_

_"I was left by my master... now I have nobody to call me their familiar." _The snake hissed sadly. Harry felt sorry for her as they walked down to Hogwarts. It must have been around six when they arrived back, the female snake dragging her body on the cold floor. Harry frowned, worried about her. She looked as though she hadn't had a good meal in days. Harry sighed, not knowing what to do._ "You seem kind to my people. Could you be my new master?"_

Harry thought about it for a moment. Why shouldn't he bring her with him? Tom and himself could become her good friend. Harry resigned himself to the idea and took out his wand, telling her that he was going to use a shrinking spell on her so that she wouldn't be so noticeable. He didn't want her scaring the students. _  
_

_"What is your name?" Harry asked her quietly, sneaking through the castle. It was much easier to go by unnoticed then it was when he was back in the future. It was warmer and the snake seemed to be enjoying it. She was under his shirt, curling into his skin.   
_

_"Kirā-Joō. But my old master would call me Kira."_

* * *

Harry walked into the dorm as everyone was getting up for their fun Saturday. Tom looked at him, relieved that he was back. Harry walked over to Tom and, making sure that nobody was looking, pulled out Kira. Tom let his mouth open in wonder, his love for snakes showing clearly in his face. Tom took her, still being careful. He motioned for Harry to sit on his bed and Harry drew the curtains of the four-poster.

_"Hello, beautiful,"_ Tom said, his face in a small smile. He looked so sweet now, nothing looked dark about him. The effect of the cold was evident on his face but he couldn't care less. His focus was on the snake. Harry told Tom her name as the three of them spoke, missing breakfast but bringing her down for lunch, hidden in Harry's sleeve. Harry smiled. Tonight he'd talk to Tom about the whole ordeal and see it really was love. Kira, Harry and Tom were going to be really close.

* * *

The lake was beautiful. Harry and Tom sat their together, a warming charm cast upon them (mainly for Kira) so that they could sit their together. Tom was resting his head on Harry's shoulder while they had their backs against the tree, watching the purple-blue ripples in the water pass them by. The trees of the forest lay in the distance, a milky mist resting upon them. Harry felt so calm here. He wished he could have known the real Tom sooner. He was so beautiful, so charming so - so - well, he wasn't what he had expected. He had thought Tom was just close-minded but really he wasn't. He was just hurt.

"I don't have anywhere to go during the summer. Not even somewhere I hate. I have nothing." Harry said, suddenly realising that there were no Dursleys here. Tom looked at him, knowing all too well the feeling of being alone. Tom nuzzled into Harry's neck more, much like Kira would do to get warm. "I love you, Tom."

"I- I love you too," And for a few hours, everything seemed right. They didn't dare move until they absolutely had too, and even then they did so reluctantly. Harry kissed Tom before they stood up, walking hand in hand towards the castle, talking between themselves and with Kira.


End file.
